Stags, Does, and Foxes
by Bthedancer14
Summary: We all know the Story of Harry Potter, but what about Ileana Black? She is somehow connected to the Boy Who Lived in ways we can't even imagine. Raised by the Dark Arts itself, Slytherin has taken a toll on her. Wanting something more, she gets herself involved with the Good Guys, and she realizes which side she's really on. Will she be able to forgive herself for her sins? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I really don't want to mess it up so…Please Read and Review! Those comments are what this story is gonna run by. I'm open for suggestions; doesn't mean I'm gonna use them, so don't be offended. Hope y'all like it!**

**This Chapter Is So Far Taking Place in the Prisoner of Azkaban. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, although I wish it did. **

**R Seriously…do. **

Chapter One

The Boy with the Scar

"Ileana, wake up! We need to get to Potions!" Draco dragged me along the Halls of Hogwarts; apparently, I overslept and now it was _my _fault that we were both late. Sometimes, I swear, I just wanna give him a good kick. I know he's my cousin and everything but I really hate him. Malfoy was the school bully and the unofficial "Head" of the Slytherin house. We were both in the house of Salazar Slytherin, but we were really nothing alike. I practically begged to be put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat refused to listen to me.

When we finally reached Snape's class, the Gryffindors and our House were already taking notes. Just what I need: another leaf in his book. For some reason, Professor Snape hated me with a passion. "Miss Black, late again, are we? Ten points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, did you wake her up? Ten points to Slytherin. Please remind your cousin of the importance of hard work." Malfoy smugly smiled at me. Resisting the urge to punch him, I took my seat. "Alright class, I'm going to put you in groups of two." He then started randomly pairing up people. I just hoped I wouldn't be with Draco. He was still recovering from his wound with the Hippogriff (which he completely deserved; Hagrid did tell him to be careful), and he would be a complete arse the whole time. Luckily, he was paired up with Weasely and I was with…

"Miss Black, you are paired up with Potter. You have thirty minutes; begin." I apologetically carried my things to Harry's desk. I had never really interacted with him before. Usually, I would keep quiet because Malfoy was always there.

"So, you're Ileana?" He looked nervous around me; I wondered why. He couldn't possibly know-

"Um, should we get started?"

"Yeah!" He started working on the potion and telling me the ingredients needed to create the potion. So far, we were making The Draught of Life. I could hear Malfoy being obnoxious and Ron starting to lose patience.

"How do you deal with Malfoy? I mean, is he your boyfriend?" Shocked, I blinked.

"You're kidding, right? I hate him. He's just my obnoxious cousin. I'm not the puppy dog everyone thinks I am."

"TIME'S UP! Mr. Longbottom, you didn't heat up the cauldron before adding the dragon liver, did you? Ten points from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, why didn't you help him? Mr. Weasely, I asked you to help Mr. Malfoy; another five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, excellent job with the heart. Five points to Slytherin. Mr. Potter, I must say that I'm impressed with your progress. I mean, we were SUPPOSED to be making The Draught of Life, not the Draught of Dolts. Ms. Black, I'm very disappointed with you. Six points from Slytherin. Class Dismissed." We started to leave when I heard Draco talking.

"And I heard that Hagrid is definitely going to be fired because of that beast. Good riddance too. What an oaf!"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron and Harry had their wands pointed at my cousin and Crabbe and Goyle. Groaning, I got in the middle of the fight.

"Draco, shut up. It was your own fault that BuckBeak wounded you. Hagrid told you to be kind to him-"

"Shut up, Ileana! No one asked for your opinion! No one wants to hear it!" Those words stung me to my very core; didn't I deserve better? In tears, I ran away from the fight. I found myself going to Hagrid's hut, for some reason. I've never spoken to him, mainly because of Draco and the fact that I'm a Slytherin.

"Ileana Black, what yer doin' here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I really need someone to talk to…" I threw myself at him and sobbed. All of my memories with Dad came back and I felt awful about myself. Soon, a burning took place on my arm. "Arggh!" Hagrid gave me a look of concern and lifted up my sleeve. "NO! Sir, ple-" A sharp intake of breath from him let me know that he had seen it. He had seen my Dark Mark.

**This is it, and yes, It's kinda smallish but it will get bigger later. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Secrets of Black

**Hi! I'm pretty proud of the first chapter so I'm gonna keep going! Please comment on it! But be nice though!**

**Thank you, xxFallenVampirexx, for your quick support of this story! And don't worry; it will get even more interesting!**

**Thank you, .7, for your support too! I hope this won't disappoint you!**

**This is still taking place during the Prisoner of Azkaban, and now Hagrid knows her secret! Now what?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his adventures, but I wish I did. **** I do own Ileana Black and her adventures, though! **

**Me: Read**

**Ileana: And**

**Both of us: REVIEW! YAY!**

Chapter Two:

Secrets of Black

"Do ye have any idea what that is? Ileana Black, ye better start explaining yerself!" Just what I need. Taking a deep breath, I told him,

"I can't tell you, Hagrid. It's…complicated. But yes, I do know that it's the Dark Mark. I've had it since first year." Hagrid heavily sat down on a chair and sighed. "I'm so sorry; I never meant for you to see that."

"But, why? Why would you team up with You-Know-Who?" He wouldn't ever understand.

"Because that's all I have to getting my Father back." Then, I ran out of the hut. Why did I ever come there in the first place? I found myself going to the Slytherin Common Room and I saw Draco there with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, I see you've come back. Hopefully to apologize?"

"Hagrid saw my Dark Mark, Draco." His smile disappeared. With one motion, he gestured to the others to get the Hell out of there. When the place was finally empty, he turned on me.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Going to that stupid oaf! Now…you've practically exposed us all!"

"Draco-"

"No, I'm talking right now! Remember the only reason you JOINED the Death Eaters? To save your father! They can help you! But you have to keep the secret; remember what Aunty Bellatrix said?

"Of course I remember! I don't think that Hagrid will tell anyone though. Ouch." I grabbed my arm. Draco walked over to me and lifted the sleeve.

"Why does it burn if the Dark Lord is dead?"

"I don't know, maybe because he isn't?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't you remember what happened in the Chamber of Secrets? The Dark Lord came back from the Diary. AND he will find another way! Your father and everybody knows and they are prepared." Nothing was said for a while. These were the rare moments that I actually liked my cousin. "Are you still angry?"

"Of course, I am. It's not fair that my cousin, who is a GIRL, has the honor of being a Death Eater! I'm older, you know."

"Draco, you don't need to. I have to; Bellatrix said that if I did this, the Dark Lord will help Dad."

"Your father is in too much trouble. I'm not even sure it'll do him any good." I know. That's what scares me the most.

0000000

We were at breakfast when we heard a commotion in the Gryffindor table. Seamus Finnigan had received _The Daily Prophet._ Sirius Black had been sighted in a town…nearby to Hogwarts. What was he doing? Without even thinking, I jumped out of my seat and walked over there. I could see some suspicion from some people, but, to my glee, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were perfectly fine with me near them.

"Dufftown, that's not far from here. Is he headed for Hogwarts?" I said,

"What do you think he's after?" Harry's face changed into an unpleasant green. "Harry, are you okay?" He shook his head.

"Ileana, I think Sirius is after…me. It all makes sense; he betrayed my family and he didn't get the job done. I mean…he's a Follower of Voldemort." I wanted to assure him that would never be the case, because if I did, I would expose myself to everybody. I slowly stood up and left the Great Hall and entered the outside. I could see the Quidditch field ahead; I knew exactly what I needed to do. After making sure that absolutely NO ONE was in the field, I transformed in a fox. I never told anyone but dad that I was born an Animagus. My black sleek fur stood out on the green field. I ran around the field for an hour, but then I heard a twig cracking behind me. I was quickly back in my original form and had my wand out.

"Ileana, calm down. It's only me." A man crept out of the bushes in rags. His hair was dirty and matted and tangled. It was Sirius Black; I could recognize him from the Papers. My wand immediately dropped from my hand.

"Seriously, Dad? Why would you scare me like that?"

**Surprise! I hope y'all liked it! Read and Review! And be nice!**


	3. Truths Behind the Mark

**Hello! I would like to thank hinadadaya for liking this story! **

**Okay, we just found out Sirius Black was Ileana Black's father, and now what's going to happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his adventures, but I DO own Ileana and her adventures (menacing laugh) **

**Me: Read **

**Ileana: and**

**Together: REVIEW!**

Chapter 3:

Truths Behind the Mark

My father smiled widely and reached to embrace me; I could only stay there and freeze. What was my father doing here?

"Dad, what are you doing here?" A sigh exited his body and he let go of my body.

"Ileana, I'm here to set things right. I just have to find him…"

"Who do you have to find?"

"Remember Peter Pettigrew? That scrawny man that always used to visit you? That's him." I struggled to remember the early days on my childhood. There was a skinny man with shabby robes, a man with glasses and messy hair with a woman with beautiful red hair, and a short stout man.

"Well, where is he? And how did you leave?"

"I'll explain that later." Now run along, I think it's time for one of your classes. Don't worry; I'll be around." He disappeared into the darkness. I was alone once again. I quickly ran to the castle; Malfoy met me at the gates.

"Come on, it's time for _Defense of the Dark Arts_ class. I wonder what oaf will be teaching this time?" Our question was answered when a tall man with shabby robes…

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, I see you've finally arrived. As you can see, we are learning about BOGGARTS!" He smiled and went on to explain them. I couldn't help but stare; this man was friends with my father! "Ileana, would you like to try?" I slowly nodded. I was in front of the closet and out came…A werewolf. My eyes widened and I stifled a whimper. I would never forget the time Aunty Bellatrix saved me from Fenrir Greyback. That visit scared me for life. Anyway, the creature approached me slowly and maliciously. The teacher stared and said, "Calm down. Just say _riddikulus._" I raised my wand but the wolf growled at me. He said, _Make sure you cover that mark before you hurt someone. _He pointed at my arm and snarled. I screamed and I instinctively went into my fox form. Then, I passed out.

Two Hours Later

"Ileana, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Hermione in front of me with Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. Don't scare me like that." But I was surprised when I saw Harry with a card and a smile. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Malfoy?"

"Draco's sleeping in his dorm. He came by earlier though."

"Ileana, since when were you an Animagus?" I groaned. I really didn't want to tell them. But I could tell they weren't going to leave me alone.

"I was born one; I was 'attacked' by a werewolf when I was nine. That's why my boggart is a werewolf."

"I see she's woken up." Our teacher came out smiling. I nodded eagerly. "I'm quite impressed; you have an amazing Animagus."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Well, I suppose we ought to let you rest now, yes?" The trio of friends left the hospital wing and Remus was about to when I said,

"Professor, were you a friend of Sirius Black?" After a long silence, he nodded. "Did you know his daught-"

"Ileana, I know you're his daughter. I visited you all the time, at least before Sirius was incarcerated. And don't worry, I have absolutely no intention of telling anyone. With whom did you live when he left?"

"At first with my Aunt Andromeda and her husband and daughter."

"Were they kind with you?"

"They were! But…it didn't FEEL like a family. Andromeda was very kind to me, but she never could call me daughter. I don't feel any animosity towards her though. I was just too much like…someone she wished to forget."

"Do you mean Bellatrix Lestrange?" Shocked engulfed my emotions; how did he know about her? "Andromeda Tonks had two sisters, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They both alienated her when she married her husband." I nodded. "How did you end up with them?"

"Andromeda had enough trouble with Nymphadora, and I didn't feel like I was wanted. I never wanted to leave, though. I was kidnapped by Fenrir. But I transformed into a fox and ran away. When he caught up to me, he would have bitten me if _she _hadn't come to rescue me. He almost raped me too; but…Bellatrix cast him away. I was so entranced by her power and figure…She practically adopted me. I know that she's done horrible things to people like Neville's family and everything, but to me, she was a mother. Bella practically adopted me; I suppose she felt lonely. Andromeda had her Nymphadora; Narcissa had Draco. She had me; however right before I was enrolled in Hogwarts, she was cast into Azkaban. Despite the fact that it had happened years before, they finally found proof that she did it held a trial. That was the worst day of my life; I had to move with the Malfoys. Draco's mother absolutely despised me; Draco thought of me as a pet. Lucius-" Then I stopped. I had already said enough; what if Remus said something.

"What did Lucius do?"

"Nothing. He did nothing." Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey came by and shooed him out. Then I was cast into another blissful sleep.

I dreamt of Bellatrix casting the Dark Mark on my arm. The pain was excruciating; while Narcissa and Lucius laughed, Aunty Bella comforted me and whispered lullabies. That's when I called her…_Mom._ Then, right after, she was put in prison. I felt so alone; I had begged them to give me time to mourn. But Lucius had to start to teach me the spells needed for the Death Eaters. I remember being forced to kill an innocent woman and child as part of the initiation; tear streamed down my face as I yelled the Curse. Since then, I never uttered those words again.

I heard a clattering next me and I was wrenched from my sleep. To my surprise, two red head boys stood in front of my bed. I immediately recognized them as the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They were holding many cards and boxes of Chocolate frogs.

"From the Gryffindors! Harry sent this one; oh, that one's Ron's! Hermione's surprisingly sucks at making cards." Fred said animatingly. The other one instead smiled deeply and handed me two cards and the chocolate.

"These are from us and I hope you like the sweets. We can sneak you so more soon." I laughed and shook my head. When they started to leave, I said,

"Why do you guys like me?" In unison, they answered,

"Because you're different."

**Okay, this was a pretty long one for me so please Read and Review! Recently, I've gone on a Harry Potter kick and I am like contemplating chapters in the **_**Order of the Phoenix**_**. There's so much inspiration! Thank you, hinadadaya, .7, and xxFallenVampirexx for your support! **


End file.
